Kirby
Kirby is the main character of the Kirby series in which has been running for over twenty-five years. He is the hero of Dream Land. Like most puffballs, he has the ability to inhale and swallow foes, and copy their abilities. He also has his very own TV show with some new characters. Personality TBA In canon Kirby first appeared in Kirby's Dream Land for the Game Boy to retrieve all of Dream Land's stolen food from King Dedede. He could not copy abilities in his debut, though. He does acquire his signature Copy Ability power in the next game, Kirby's Adventure. Later on, in Kirby's Dream Land 2 and 3, new animal friends who could enhance Kirby's Copy Abilities were introduced, Combo Abilities introduced in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, as well as Mix Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad and Kirby Star Allies. In fanon Kirby: The Return of Magolor Kirby appears in this game as the main hero and a playable character. In this game, Kirby has to stop Magolor from taking over Dreamland, just like he almost did in Kirby's Return to Dreamland. 70.104.17.146's fanon In fanon, Kirby is capable of some speech and is in love with a puffball named Jane. Kirby was a nice child, son of Bob and Alex Puffball. He was playing with his parents one day when his parents were kidnapped by a mysterious beast and taken somewhere far away. After that moment, Kirby vowed to fight evil so no one could be scared by evil. He has since gone on many adventures. Kirby: Returning Legends In the sequel of the official anime, Kirby's role remains the same, albeit he has gained the title of Hero of Cappy Town thanks to the demise of NME. He also gains a bunch of new Abilities from Gala. Hyness addressed him as the Strongest Star Warrior of the Galaxy, but most likely he seemed to be actually referring to the Aeon Hero. This is the only "fanime" where Kirby is seen talking, although he can only say "Poyo language" like before until the Final Battle against the Matter of the Most Dark. The Story of the True Hero TBA Gallery Official Kirbboi.png|Kirby's Dream Land Kirbboi2.png|Kirby's Adventure KSS Kirby 2.png|Kirby Super Star Kirbboi3.png|Kirby's Dream Land 3 KRTD3Kirby.png|Kirby's Dream Land 3 (comic) SSB Kirby 2.png|Super Smash Bros. 3dkirbboi.png|Kirby's 64: The Crystal Shards Kirbboi1.png|Super Smash Bros. Melee HnK Kirby sit.png|Kirby: Right Back at Ya Kirby3.png|Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland Kirbboi11.png|Kirby Air Ride KCC Kirby 2.png|Kirby Canvas Curse Kirbboi4.png|Kirby: Squeak Squad 300px-SSBB Kirby.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kirby KSSU.png|Kirby Super Star Ultra KEY Kirby.png|Kirby's Epic Yarn KirbyMassAttack1.png|Kirby Mass Atack KRtDL Kirby hi.png|Kirby Returns to Dreamland Kirbboi5.png|Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Novel Kirby.png|Kirby of the Stars (Mie Takase) Kirbboi6.png|Kirby Triple Deluxe Kirby (Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe).png|Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe Warpstar.png|Play Nintendo KatRC Kirby artwork.png|Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Main.png|Super Smash Bros. 4 514-11-3.png|Kirby's copy! KPR Kirby.png|Kirby Planet Robobot KC Kirby.png|Kirby Cafe K25 Kirby artwork.png|Kirby 25th Anniversary Kirbboi7.png|Orchestra Kirby PPPTrain Kirby artwork.png|Kirby Pupupu Train TKCD Kirbylor artwork.png|Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Kirbboi8.png|Kirby Blowout Blast Kirbboi9.png|Kirby no Sweets Party BV Kirby artwork 3.png|Bon Voyage KBR Sword artwork.png|Kirby Battle Royale KSA Kirby Artwork.png|Kirby Star Allies SSU Kirby artwork.png|Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Kirbboi10.png|Kirby's Dreamy Gear Fanon Kirby PLUS.png|Kirby: Miracle Friends Kirby 2.png|Kirby: Miracle Friends + ~ENDGAME~ Category:Kirby Category:Canon Category:Kirby: Starry Battles Category:Kirby: Starry Battles 2 Category:PSS Category:Kirby: The Return of Magolor Category:Males Category:Pink Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Puffball Category:Puffballs Category:Hero Category:Heros Category:Star Warriors Category:Swordman Category:Allies Category:Poddee Category:Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:All can edit pages